The People's Equitable Federation of Mezzek
The People's Equitable Federation of Mezzek is a loose federation of thirteen territories, twelve of which are isles of varying sizes. Nominally a democracy, Mezzek is ruled by the council of thirteen and an elected Primary, who resides in the Palace of State located in Mezzek City . While some Primaries have seized more powers in the past, the authority granted to the Mezzeki leader is limited to declaration of war and the negotiation of treaties. Elections are held every ten years or on the occasion of the Primary's death, and allow any property-owning citizen to vote. While this includes women and non-humans, it is heavily skewed in favor of Mezzek's merchant lords. In the year leading up to every election, rival merchant lords will throw extravagant festivals and offer discounted goods attempting to buy the goodwill of voters. For this and many other reasons, Mezzek is known in the Fang as the land where everything can be bought.. Territories within the Federation *'Mainland Mezzek'- The mainland is geographically the largest territory and seat of the capital. *'Toorgad'- Home to the wealthy plantation lords, the island of Toorgad is blessed with rich volcanic soil. It is the only place south of the Earthbelt where Fireleaf can be grown and is well-known to be the richest Mezzeki territory. *'Mezun'- Known as the isle of quiet shores, Mezun's flat terrain is broken only by the numerous and venerable monasteries that dot its landscape *'Jayena'- A tiny island far from the rest of the nation, Jayena has never participated in a Mezzeki election and is only a part of the federation in name. *'Kogorin'- One of the Five Crones, a small, rocky cluster of southern islands, Kogorin is little more than a lighthouse and a fishing village. Each of the sparsely populated islands demands to be recognized as a separate territory, and there is much contention and bickering between the Cronish governments. The islands themsleves are named for a coven of sea-witches in an old Ardimain fairy tale. *'Vimin'- One of the Five crones. See Kogorin. *'Fuma'- One of the Five crones. See Kogorin. *'Licrina'- One of the Five crones. See Kogorin. *'Pevimia'- One of the Five crones. See Kogorin. *'Mecronos'- Originally settled by Alevi refugees that had been blown off course, Mecronos has repeatedly rebuffed annexation proposals from Yvenmar . *'Seaspike'- A rough translation of its native Orcish name, Seaspike's soaring cliffs and white rock outcroppings are populated primarily by humans and half-orcs. Sporting some of the least obtrusive laws in the Crownless Lands, it attracts plenty of captains and traders with flexible morals. Sometimes those captains sail under black flags, which is neither condoned nor punished by Seaspike's governor. *'Nanac'- Ruled for centuries by the Silver Princes, the isle of song is the last free halfling settlement in the Crownless Lands. Peopled by farmers, miners, skilled craftsmen (including some celebrated jewellers), and a surprisingly large and prominent class of halfling musicians, Nanac's very existence is denied by the government of theDwarven Imperium. Despite this, rumors persist and every year a few Segrinian halflings disappear from their villages, searching for the last refuge of the little folk. *'Histuna'- A marshy island close to the Mezzeki mainland, Histuna is fairly poor and its citizens are mostly involved in rice farming and clam-raking.